My Immortal: To Love Someone
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: Zeus ruled man over centuries and decades, as the years passed he became more lonely, he had a few goddesses, even gods, demi-gods and nymphs pleasure him, but it never was enough, until one day he left Olympus to go to earth. And the day he did that was one day he could never take back or regret, he fell in love with a mortal that day FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! GreekGod!Blaine MPreg
1. Prologue: Summer of 2003

**A/N: welcome to my new fanfic based on Greek God! Blaine and Mortal! Kurt.****  
**

**Beta'd by Charleygyrl :)**

**Warnings: Rated M, sexual situations, M-preg, swearing, language, age difference etc.**

**Summary:**

** My Immortal: To Love Somebody**

A long time ago, three Olympian Gods defeated their father to take over the throne of the high gods. But when the time came the brothers claimed their positions and in the end one of them was banished to the outlands.

Zeus(Blaine) took over the skies and the ruler of all mankind and the gods, Poseidon (Cooper) took the lands and sea as for Hades( Ianson) was banished when he tried to defy Zeus. Outraged, Hades now waits to have his revenge on his brother.

Zeus however though ruled man over centuries and decades, as the years passed he became more lonely, he had a few goddesses, even **gods**, demi-gods and nymphs pleasure him, but it never was enough, until one day he left Olympus to go to earth. And the day he did that was one day he could never take back or regret, he not only fell in love but he found the one who held his heart, a **mortal**, though the human was a mere child, but Blaine didn't care, he stayed in the shadows, guarding the human, taking care of him and for what? To just have the human for himself, to have the human love him.

What Blaine didn't know was what he was getting himself into and how much he would have to lose from just loving a mortal

* * *

**Prologue: Summer of 2003**

Long ago, in the land of ancient Greece, there was a golden age of powerful Gods and Heroes, and among those Gods were three brothers, who went against their parents and killed them to attain the ultimate power to rule over the Gods. When they defeated their parents, the brothers, instead of the ranking posts according to powersi instead claimed them.

Zeus, (being the youngest) took over to ruling the skies and Olympus; Poseidon opted for a much calmer post of ruling the land and seas; (as for the oldest) Hades, he was betrayed by Zeus and was sent to rule the underworld in misery.

From time to time, it became exhausting for any God to live on Olympus. They would come down on earth and mate, consorting with humans, yet keeping their true kind a secret, and this resulted to the birth of Demi-Gods. Any son or daughter of a God ( half human or even worthy heroes) wouldn't be allowed on Olympus, so therefore the God would leave their children and lover on earth, with no one risking to cross the boundaries and laws, all Gods had settled to never get involved with a human.

* * *

Zeus had never left Olympus, and he watched the humans from the clouds. He never wanted to go down on earth, but, as time passed and centuries had gone by, for the first time, Zeus decided to leave Olympus and go down on earth, in his human disguise.  
It was the winter of 2003 and it was around 1 pm when he stepped down on earth. He didn't know where to go (or where he was) until he read the sign board on the highway saying, 'Welcome to Lima, Ohio'. He shrugged his shoulders and walked, watching how the humans have developed in such a short time according to him, because, really, humans didn't fascinate him. He knew that humans were decisive, manipulative, and not to be trusted.

He crossed the streets to a place called Kids Lima Elementary, and Blaine smiled looking over at the playground, where the children were playing. He always loved children, he knew that they were innocent, and had no idea what their future endeavors held. He watched over the fence of the school, smiling at their joy and laughter.

What caught his eye were three boys huddled around someone who was pushed to the ground, and he focused his gaze upon the three children and he used his senses to overhear what was going on.

"What a loser!"

"You aren't even a real boy, boys don't wear this, and this is so ugly!"

"No it's not, give it back!" The high pitched voice shrieked.

"You want it? Go get it!" The taller boy said with a sneer, tossing the pink scarf into the puddle of mud and pushing the boy with it. They all laughed and snickered at him as if he was a joke. Blaine felt rage inside him when he saw tears streaming down the pale boys' face, with his electric blue eyes. Blaine looked at the boys who were laughing at him feeling his eyes burn with rage. He saw the porcelain boy get to his feet and he pushed the boys away, as he ran out of the school with the teachers yelling for him to stop.

* * *

Blaine frowned and walked after the crying boy, watching with worried eyes where he was going, and the Greek God frowned when he saw the boy enter the towns graveyard. He slowly followed behind him, watching until he came to a stop in front of a headstone, and the distraught boy sat down on the ground, wrapping his arms around himself as he began to sob uncontrollably. The God didn't know why he felt remorse for the boy, but he couldn't seem to care for humans just yet. But, the way the small boy's frame shook from the force of his cries, and just seeing those blue orbs shimmering from tears of sadness, the God didn't know what compelled him to walk towards the boy. The God knelt behind him, and he placed a comforting hand on his shoulders, which made the boy jump back in shock,. The boy was about to scream, but then the God covered his mouth and spoke, locking eyes with the boy.

"Ssh, I'm not here to hurt you, dear one; I will never hurt you." He took his hand away from the boy's mouth carefully, and asked, brushing the boy's hair back (which was drenched in mud and also covering parts of the beautiful porcelain face), "What's your name, dear one?" The God also noticed that the boys' clothes were all a wrinkled mess, and the scarf was clutched tightly in his tiny little mortal hands.

"K-Kurt." The mortal boy said, in a high pitched angelic voice, which surely sounded like angels singing. The God smiled and said, "What a nice name. My name is Blaine." Then he cupped

Kurt's face in his hands, wiping the mud off of his chubby cheeks. "Tears are wasted over fear, Kurt, surely you are stronger than that?"

Kurt sniffled and took the handkerchief Blaine offered him, wiping his eyes as he said, "Those boy's w-were mean."

"That's how they are, but not all of them are the same." Blaine told him, aiming to give the upset boy some hope. Kurt sighed and looked down at the ground fiddling with the scarf in his hands, and Blaine frowned, looking over Kurt's shoulder he asked, "Whose grave is this, dear one?"

Kurt turned his head and answered in a soft voice, "It's my m-mom's ... Daddy said god took her with him and made her an angel so she could protect me from above."  
Blaine's smiled dropped. Knowing Kurt didn't have a mother was heartbreaking. "Oh, and is this from her?" He asked, gesturing to the scarf.

"Yes, she said anyone can wear what they decide to, and this was from her. I thought this would make me close to my mom."

"Can I clean it for you?" Blaine asked gently extending a hand, and for a moment Kurt hesitated, but then gracefully handed Blaine the scarf none the less, Blaine smiled and walked over to the place where there was a tap fountain, gently washing away the mud from the scarf. He wringed out the remaining water from it, and blew at it using his godly power to dry it off, and he made his way back over to Kurt.

Blaine didn't know where Kurt's mom was. She could be in the sea of souls under his brother Hades' watch for all he knew. "Those boys ruin everything." Kurt huffed, as Blaine handed Kurt the clean scarf back.

"Your mom loves you very much, but don't be afraid to stand up for yourself, sweetheart, because those boys are just jealous of someone so generous like you. You're better, much better than anyone of these humans."

"Really?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine with wide curelean eyes.

"Mhm." Blaine said, smiling brightly at Kurt. Then he spoke softly, "You'll always have a guardian angel, dear one; now I think your father is looking for you." Blaine stood up on his feet and disappeared in thin air.

"_**Kurt!"**_ Kurt heard his father yelling from behind, and he started to run down the footpath when he spotted Kurt sitting on his mother's grave.

"_Daddy_? Blaine how'd you-?" Kurt frowned, and noticed that no one was standing there. He pursed his lips, shaking his head thinking he had imagined it all, but, yet, how can he have imagined it when he had just talked to the friendly man? A man who had handed him his scarf back after cleaning it for him, and had been nice to him. It wasn't possible he imagined it all, but Kurt still pondered this.

"What are you doing here Kurt? Your teacher called me and told me you ran away! Do you know how dangerous that is?" Burt asked in a stern voice once he reached Kurt.

Kurt bit his bottom lip, his eyes narrowed to the ground, saying, "I'm sorry Daddy, I was sad and those boys pushed me in the mud and called me names. I just wanted to be with Mommy."

"Come here, bud." Burt said opening his arms, and he took Kurt in his arms hugging him. His father mumered, "It's okay, but don't scare me like that again okay? I can't lose you too, buddy."

"Okay, Daddy." Kurt nodded against his father's chest.

"Come on, let's get home and get you cleaned up, then we can watch all those princess sleeping mermaid movies...or whatever you watch."

"It's _**Sleeping Beauty**_, Daddy!" Kurt giggled with a smile, and as he extended his arms, his Dad picked him up in his long arms; Kurt rested his head on his Dad's shoulder and held the scarf in his hand as he looked back at his mom's grave, thinking of the man named Blaine.

* * *

The wind blew through the open window, making the sleeping boy in the bed shiver. He pulled the covers up to his chin and snuggled his nose into his pillow. Finally, somewhat warmer, he fell asleep peacefully, and he hadn't even noticed that the wind quieted down. Now Blaine was standing in Kurt's room, his silhouette in the darkness of the room, and he walked to the bed where Kurt was sleeping soundly. He smiled, kneeling down in front of the bed, and bringing his hand to caress the side of Kurt's face, gently running his fingers through his hair, making Kurt smile in his sleep. Blaine stood up, grabbing the box he brought with him that was made of sky blue colored with bright golden ribbon, and placed it gently on Kurt's side where Kurt's tiny hands were.

"You're never going to be alone from now on, because I'll protect you. Sweet dreams, Kurt." Blaine whispered, and he bent down to place a kiss on Kurt's forehead.  
This made Kurt stir and he roused, but when Kurt fluttered his eyes open, there was no one in his room. He frowned and looked down where he found the gift on his bed, and he took it in his hands. He opened the box excitedly, letting out a surprised gasp when he saw a blue silk scarf that matched his eyes, and on the edge of the scarf was written in gold lining _**'Courage'  
**_There was a tiny card in the box written in perfect calligraphy it said,  
_  
'Hope this gives you Courage  
You're not alone anymore  
From you're Guardian Angel'  
_  
Kurt smiled and hugged the scarf to his chest, after putting the box and the card under his bed. He laid back down, nuzzling his nose into the scarf as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
Blaine smiled at Kurt after he went back to sleep, vowing to himself that this won't be his last visit on earth; he'll make sure that Kurt is protected and loved.  
He had no idea how a 6 year old boy stole his heart in one day.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo is this good or what? yup there's age difference in this fic, don't like it then don't read.**

**Otherwise review so I know what you think **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta for editing it :***

**To know when I'll be updating follow me on twitter or tumblr**

**Twitter: gleekyxklainerx**

**Tumblr: gleekyxklainerxkurtx188**


	2. Chapter 1: Summertime Sadness

**A/N: beta'd by the amazing Charleygrl! Hope you're son's better now =)**

**Thank you sooo much for your review guys! I appreciate it, and thanks for following and favorite-ing, I won't let you down!'**

**And song that I played, inspiring me for this chp is Summertime Sadness-Lana Del Ray.**

**Also, this chp goes through a rushed blur but don't worry readers, everything will be reveled slowly… take this as another prologue (after 10 years)**

**Because a lot of Kurt and Blaine's relationship etc will be revealed in time.**

**I just hope you like this *fingers crossed***

* * *

**Chapter 1: Summertime Sadness**

**(After Ten Years)**

The world seemed to be in a blur for him, everything was rushing everything was shattering, he hated life he was done with life and all he wanted to do was end it he hated everyone, he knew his father loved him, his step brother and step mother cared deeply for him, but everyone seemed so blind not to see him in pain. He knew he was being irrational.

But was he really? No, it was the last straw, he was done being bullied he was done with trying to find someone, trying to get back on his feet. He hated life, he tried he really did, he knew there was always someone watching over him, he knew the day he met this stranger promising him his mother loved him, and the very first night he got a gift from the shadows as said 'his guardian angel'. Or so he/she or it was, he didn't know what to believe him he felt like a naïve child believing in something that didn't exsist, guardian angels? Fairies? Magic? What was he supposed to believe in? He was a fool. Pinning on the hope of someday finding his guardian angel, thinking the angel would protect him, until today.

He threw his ripped blue scarf on the bed, that very scarf that was given to him by the anonymous person/ thing.

He locked his room and stayed there, ignoring his father calling him telling him everyone to go away as he sobbed into the pillow, where was his angel when he needed him? Where was that said person, promising to protect him, he was alone, he always was; it was ridiculous to think he had someone by his side, he had someone to hold on to, but only that someone was his imagination. 10 years! He had being so stupid to believe in things that didn't exists, now he knew, there was no one looking out for him, wiping his tears and wincing at the bruise on his hip bone he stood in front of the mirror of his bathroom.

He was done, he was never going to find love, he was never going to have something special with someone, why would he? He was just a gay kid dreaming and trying to reach the skies to only be kicked back down to where he really stood in front of the world's eyes.

Putting on his coat and boots he sat on his bed as the sun set and the stars came out, his parents went to sleep after trying once again to get Kurt out of his room.

Once the lights were out Kurt slipped out of his bedroom window stepping down the pipe lines he ran, walking the empty streets of Lima suburbs, until he reached the shops, knowing where he exactly wanted to go, taking out a fake ID Santana once got him so he could go to a gay bar with her.

He played his cool card, and showed it to the bouncer of the Nightlife club of Lima, stepping inside once given access, he listened to the pounding base music, the smell of sex and booze invading his senses as his eyes scanned over the crowd of people dancing around, he walked over to the bar ordering the strongest thing they had, getting questioning eyes from the bartender, but still got his drink, taking two, three glasses of it, he was drunk. Stumbling and knocking into people, finding his way to the dance floor he felt hands crowding his body, turning around he saw a man with brown hair, not taller than him but sensible height, but he was old, near his 40's. he danced mindlessly with that man but when the man offered him to go to his place, Kurt was about to say yes in his drunken haze but was stopped when he felt the man's arms leaving his body and someone blocking his vision he could barely hear the man he was dancing with protest with the stranger standing in front of him now, but the argument didn't last long, one minute the guy was arguing the next he was staring deeply into the stranger eyes, nodding mindlessly to what the stranger said and walking away.

Kurt vision blurred he could barely make out the face of the stranger who was now steadying Kurt, he knew he had heard the voice from somewhere, but he couldn't remember, he closed his eyes leaning into the strangers touch and blacked out.

* * *

Blaine stood there in the middle of the crowded bar with Kurt blacked out in his arms, he didn't have time to think, he had to act. Picking Kurt up bridal style he walked out of the bar, slowly making his way down the streets until he was in an empty alley, using his godly powers he vanished, and transported himself to the Hudmel house, and in Kurt's bedroom, the place where he was now used to a familiar with for the past ten years, coming whenever he got the chance to, and watching over Kurt from the shadows, as time passed his duties demanded more time from him and though his heart longed to stay on earth and watch over Kurt but he couldn't.

At first it was day, then weeks, months and now two years had passed, he had missed Kurt starting high school he had missed so much.

He did watch Kurt occasionally from the skies, and as time passed he could see Kurt's problems arising, he could see Kurt getting bullied and his heart raged to kill the mortals harming his beloved.

Beloved, Kurt _is_ his beloved, though the mortal has never seen him, once only when he appeared to him the first time and talked to him in the graveyard.

His heart ached to leave Olympus and help the sweet, innocent, boy his heart longed for. But whenever he tried a new crisis emerged, making Blaine go back to the council.

But after 2 years he missed of Kurt's life he was back on earth, standing in front of Kurt's house, he watched curiously Kurt jumping out of his window and climbing down the pipes he followed Kurt on foot, and saw him entering the bar, when he stayed in the shadow watching Kurt's moves, watching the beautiful mortal drown himself in alcohol but what made his blood boil was when he saw another man's hand on Kurt's and over heard him asking him to come back to his place, and that made something inside Blaine snap, soon he was pushing past the crowd, stepping in between Kurt and the 40 year old man telling him to back off while Kurt swayed behind him, when the man refused he used one of his many god gifted power and compelled the man to leave, each god had the power to compel mortals and transport themselves form one place to the other.

When he turned around Kurt blinked ta him once or twice before he fainted in Blaine's arms.

Now he was helping the breathtaking mortal changing him into his pajamas while he lay there drunk and partly awake.

"Do I-I Know you?" Kurt slurred sitting up when Blaine was about to remove his shirt, he remained quiet, busy at the task at hand and trying to control his rage and desperately trying not to ogle at the boy's body, it sometimes sickened him, he was attracted to a boy! He was a mortal didn't matter, but falling in love with a six year innocent boy and stalking him was a bit terrifying, but he didn't blame anyone, not him, not Aphrodite or Cupid. He had fallen for Kurt not for his beauty, but for the innocence, in all his affairs he had never imagined that this one boy's purity, innocence and just the mere thought of seeing him hurt and having the desire to protect him was so overpowering that with all his godlike strength and power he couldn't control it.

Kurt kept going on, staring at Blaine with curiosity, who kept his head bowed "I t-think I-I've seen you! How do you know where I li…live!?"

Blaine slipped Kurt's shirt off and when he did his eyes widened, his hands froze in place one hand clutching Kurt's arm to keep him balanced the other holding his shirt, his eyes focused on the gigantic bruise running from Kurt's hip bone and all the way to his right ribs, the purple bruise was fresh, it was from today, and not only that there were hand prints bruised on Kurt's left side, as if someone had groped him.

Blaine's eyes blackened his eyes narrowing and fire burning inside him, he could vaguely hear the sound of thunder outside, grabbing Kurt's face he locked eyes with him and demanded not caring if Kurt could see his face clearly "who did this? Tell me!"

"W-why do you c-care! Get o-out" Kurt said weakly in protest.

"Who did this to you?! Who laid hands on you?" Blaine asked, shaking Kurt's body to get him to answer.

"I-I…" Kurt swayed back and forth his eyes narrowed and he opened and closed his mouth, eyes scanning the face before his eyes popped wide and he said in his drunken haze "I know you! Y-you're that man! T-that nice man who cleaned my scarf! H-he… he said I should be brave, it's Blaine! Y-your name is Bl… Blaine!"

Blaine growled, his hands balling into fists as he demanded "Kurt, tell me right now who-?"

"You were wrong! You and that fucking angel or whatever shit it was! You all are wrong! I-I was b-brave i-it n… never helped! It fucking ruined me… my-my life is stupid! I-I'm stupid, h-he was right, I should just kill myself, be-because, I don't belong here! I'm not wanted and… never will be!" Kurt said sadly.

"Who said it? Tell me his name? What did he do to you, d-did he rape you?" Blaine demanded, thunder roaring outside.

Kurt chuckled darkly and spoke "R-rape? ME? Pfttt, he just wanted t-to feel me up! He's so bigger than me! I couldn't stop him, when… I screamed, he punched me… k-kicked me and left me hoping I'd j-just die or e-else he'd kill me… he was right, I should die"

"h-he-? Oh, Kurt, I shouldn't have left you, t-this is my fault" Blaine choked on his own voice, finding it hard to breathe and speak at the same time.

"Why? It's not your fault, I am stupid; thinking I had some _guardian angel_, no one is there for me, never was; I'm… I-" and that was the last thing Kurt said before he blacked out into a deep sleep.

Blaine eyes watered, he laid Kurt down gently, his eyes burning with tears, his tear fell and soon he could hear small drops of rain falling on Kurt's window as it began to rain outside, dropping to his knees he placed a hand on Kurt's cheek, what had he done? He promised to be there for him? And his Kurt was suffering? He was hurt!

Tracing his fingers along Kurt's bruised skin, his blood boiled, this was it, and whoever did this to him wasn't going to get away that easy.

Leaning down he blew on Kurt's bruised skin, before leaning down and lightly grazing his lips over the skin, pulling away the bruise began to heal, and slowly it vanished.

Dropping down to his knees he saw the scarf he had given Kurt 10 years back, it was ripped, burying his nose in the material he could tell it had been worn a lot by Kurt.

He stood up on his feet, more determined than ever, he will make this right, he vowed to himself that from now on, he would never leave Kurt's side, he would do whatever it takes to protect Kurt, love him and show him he was important and he mattered, but most of all he just hoped Kurt would love him back someday. He knew he was old, he looked over 30 years old, though he had lived longer than that, he'd lost count how old he actually; but if Kurt was truly his, he would found it in his heart to someday accept Blaine's love; he knew this was dangerous Kurt was not to ever know Blaine's true form, that he the God, Zeus. He had to keep this a secret as well as stay on earth and protect his loved one; he knew how to, he just wish it would work, kissing Kurt's forehead he vanished into thin air.

* * *

The next day Kurt woke up he was shirtless, and had a severe hangover, but most of all when he looked down he saw that his skin wasn't bruised unlike yesterday when he looked at it, it was gone, fragments of memory of the previous night came back to him, but he couldn't remember how he got back home or how he was in this condition but most of all how was his skin healed.

He didn't have time to think over it when his dad knocked on his door telling him to wake up for school, he forced himself out of bed for another day at the hell hole, he opened his bathroom door brushing his teeth washing up, he came outside to pick up his strewn clothes and noticed the baby blue colored scarf he had owned since he was six was fixed, and in perfect condition, but now it had another thing along with it, and small card attached to it, word's written in perfect calligraphy

'_Don't forget me'_

Kurt's hand trembled, the last time he got a note like this was 10 years ago, and he didn't believe in fantasies, this couldn't be real.

* * *

Later that day Kurt was sitting in the middle of class, his eyes focused on the small note he had in his hand, eyeing it under his desk, he kept trying to remember what happened last night but nothing came, he didn't believe in angels, or did he?

"Kurt Hummel! Will you please show us what you've been holding in your hand?"

"What-" Kurt was about to defend himself but failed.

"Mr. Hummel, bring forth the note" Mrs. Norris said, glaring at Kurt, who gulped.

"Okay, Mrs. Norris" Kurt mumbled hands trembling he got up from his seat walking over to the teacher.

"Mrs. Norris?"

The teacher turned and looked at the person who disturbed her class "oh Principal Figgins? How can I help you?"

The principal stepped in class and announced "well, we found you're replacement after you retired"

"And who is that?" the elderly teacher demanded crankily.

"Hello, Ma'am my name is Blaine Anderson, the new History teacher"

And then the note Kurt was holding in his hand fell to the floor, his eyes wide and his breath caught in his throat.

Blaine looked over the teacher's shoulder and his eyes locked with Kurt's.

* * *

**A/N: so that's that!**

**Hope you enjoyed, a lot will be revealed about what happened with Kurt and his guardian angel (Blaine) 8 yrs ago, in series of flash backs.**

**Blaine also has a few other powers like teleporting, healing **

**The cast I've chosen for the Greek gods will be revealed shortly, do give me suggestions for that =)**

**And lastly, hopefully you enjoyed so reviews would be lovely! And thank you once again Charlygrl**

**Have a good day!**

**NEXT CHP PREVIEW:**

"Kurt?"

"Wh-what?"

"is there someone bothering you?" Blaine asked, hoping that Kurt would tell him the name of the culprit so he could teach that person a lesson.

"wh-what I- no! **no**, just stay out of my business Mr. Anderson!" Kurt yelled pushing past Blaine.

"I'm so sorry..." Kurt cried as he held on to the baby blue scarf he was holding while lying on his bed. "I just want to know who you are, I need t-to know… I n-need to know I'm not crazy! Please!" he sobbed into his pillow hoping that his guardian angel returns.


	3. Chapter 2: Tell Me You're Real

**A/N: chapter beta'd by Charlygrl! Thank you so much, dear!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, I had to ask my friend **ChrisColfer2050** to pick which story line to follow. Thank you, Ash! =D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tell Me You're Real**

**Blaine's P.O.V.**

Standing outside of the building of McKinley High School, he watched in awe, knowing that his love was inside, and he knew this was the place where Kurt was being bullied. After he'd be finished with this place, he'd make sure he'll have Kurt in his arms.

"Well isn't this quaint."

Blaine sighed at the familiar voice and said, "Brother, what are you doing here?"

Cooper smirked and said, "I could ask you the same thing my young less handsome, brother... I heard _Zeus _was on my lands so I thought 'why don't I drop by'?"

"What do you want?" Blaine asked.

"I could ask you the same thing; so what do I owe the pleasure? You never came on earth before."

"Reasons..." Blaine mumbled.

"Are the nymphs or the goddesses too busy to keep my brother sexually satisfied? What about the thing with Hera?"

"It ended." Blaine simply stated.

"Soooo... you came down on earth to court some Mortal?" Cooper asked.

"No." Blaine denied immediately.

Cooper nodded, saying, "You know,... that Kurt Hummel is gorgeous! He could easily pass of as a nymph,...he's so perfect."

Blaine's eyes widened in shock and he said, "How'd you-?"

"I rule the lands; it wasn't too hard finding you when you came here two years ago."

Blaine sighed and began to explain himself, "Poseidon-"

"Listen, brother I want the best for you, just… don't do anything to break the law,...just tell me you won't Blaine." Cooper requested.

"I won't, Copper."

"Well, enjoy your time, goodbye, Zeus." Cooper said, with a gentle pat to his shoulder.

"Farewell, Poseidon." Blaine whispered to the wind as his brother vanished into thin air.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was an ordinary kid with ordinary dreams. Growing up in a town like Lima, he knew not to expect things from others and knowing his sexuality is probably not the safest thing for others to know especially in a small town like this, but he hoped for the best.

He kept living; he strived to achieve and show people he was strong, and that all his strength was centered towards the day when he was shown kindness by a strange man he met in the graveyard. He was so young back then he vaguely remembered the face but he remembers the name… Blaine Anderson.

Kurt didn't know what to believe in; he certainly wasn't a child anymore, and he used to think about angels. He used to think that somebody watched over him, and he had proof of it. The blue scarf,... the little charm golden bird,... the small notes written in beautiful calligraphy and each of the gifts had a certain scent,... a deliciously intoxicating smell. Kurt had kept those things in a box under his bed; keeping them safe and hidden. He believed it was from his angel, but ever since he turned 14, he realized he was indeed attracted to men. Things became harder for him; he was bullied far more than he already was, and he was alone, scared, and lost. He thought that his guardian angel would someday come to him at night and make it all better, but no one came. He wished for weeks and months, pleading for him to come back, but he never showed up. And that's when Kurt had stopped believing; he felt he was so stupid. So after that, he knew there was no such idea as angels; it was all in his imagination, not to mention the things he had kept hidden away, from the angel. He shoved them in the far back of his closet, not thinking about it anymore.

And now, as he stood there in front of Blaine Anderson, he thought, 'it couldn't be the same Blaine Anderson from the grave yard; it was impossible'. But then gazing into those familiar golden, honey colored eyes, he knew he had seen them somewhere.

It didn't even register to him that he stood there with his mouth agape, and completely zoned out, until his teacher snapped him out of his trance, "Mr. Hummel you may go sit down now."

Kurt blinked, his eyes still mesmerized by Blaine's beautiful face, and he gulped, turning around to head back to his chair, trying hard not to get nauseous. He took his seat, keeping his head down.

"Okay children, I'm going to leave Mr. Anderson here so you all can get acquainted. Mrs. Norris come with me, please." Principal Figgins said.

Blaine nodded and cleared his throat, knowing the love of his life was in this room. He had to keep it together and compose himself. He stuttered nervously, "Um, hi guys,... so as you all know I'm your new history teacher, Blaine Anderson. So let's just do a quick introduction, going around the room to say something about yourself."

Everyone called out their names as Blaine asked, and when it was Kurt's turn, Kurt was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice that Blaine walked up to his seat and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, only to make Kurt jump. "I thought I asked a question. What's your name?" Blaine said in a stern voice.

"K-Kurt, Kurt Hummel" Kurt mumbled, avoiding Blaine's eyes. Blaine smiled, _**his voice, so beautiful**_ he thought and nodded to the boy.

"Well Mr. Hummel, laziness would not be tolerated in my class." Blaine said, and Kurt nodded, looking back down to his notebook. He knew he had seen him from somewhere...?

* * *

Later that day, what had caught Blaine's attention, was the sound of octave music coming from the auditorium. He always enjoyed music, and it was his favorite pass-time. He opened the door to the auditorium and saw a bunch of teenagers sitting in the rows and a teacher, who seemed like the Spanish teacher.

"Okay so,... next up is Kurt. Are you ready Kurt?" Mr. Shue asked, and Kurt eagerly stood, nodding.

Kurt said, "Yes, Mr. Shue."

Blaine eyes widened, and he eagerly took the seat in the auditorium, his eyes on Kurt the entire time as he saw the porcelain boy take the stage under the spotlight. _My little star_, Blaine thought with a smile.

Kurt closed his eyes and began singing.

**I follow the night  
can't stand the light  
When will I begin  
to live again**

Kurt closed his eyes, picturing the day he first encountered his guardian angel.

**One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
what more could your love do for me?  
When will love be through with me?**

**Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends**

Opening his eyes, his chest heaved, and his voice hit the note effortlessly. He felt his eyes fill with tears, at the memory of him being alone for two years, and he doubted his angel ever exsisted.

**One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends?**

**One day I'll fly away  
Fly fly away**

As the music faded in the background, Kurt closed his eyes, and he felt his heart beat fast from rage and sadness, and desperation took the best of him. He wanted to know the truth.

Before anyone of the glee club could clap, Blaine broke into applause and stood up from where he was sitting "T-that, that was so **amazing!**"

"Um, Mr. Anderson, what are you doing here?" Mr. Shue asked when he spotted Blaine.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just in the hallway and I heard music so I came inside. You really have a talented class Mr. Shue, especially Kurt! I haven't heard a countertenor with such a perfect voice! He deserves to be on stage and perform!" Kurt blushed and ducked his head at the praise, because no one ever praised him. Yes, the glee club liked him, but no one ever gave him such praise and believed in him… it felt nice; it felt like he was important for once, being the center of attention.

"Well, Mr. Anderson would you like to watch me perform, I'm sure you'd think the same for me...?" Rachel said with enthusiasm. He noticed she was the short, tan girl wearing a reindeer sweater and a red-headband. But, nope, Blaine didn't bother; he was too focused on watching Kurt, and the adorable blush on his cheek made his heart swell from love.

"No thank you, Rachel." Blaine said politely.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find my performance better." Rachel said obnoxiously, and Finn grabbed her hand to make her sit down. He knew from one look at his step brother he was offended and even more upset. Kurt huffed and stepped off the stage, stomping away from the class, and he left the auditorium with his bag, feeling tears brimming in his eyes.

Blaine frowned and pursed his lips; he never knew Kurt was so underappreciated _(apparently, to the other students)_, his love, his angel, his little shining star was never appreciated as much as he deserved to be. Taking a deep breath to calm his anger, he said, "Well, I better be going, like I said you have a brilliant class, William."

* * *

Walking out of the auditorium, he headed straight for the bathroom, and once inside he heard mumbling coming from one stall.

"Fucking Rachel! Fucking glee club! I'm better than them! I'm fucking better! Why can't they see that!" Blaine frowned, and he knew that it was Kurt's voice. He could hear sniffling of tears and hissing. He silently stood there in the doorway as he listened.

"I hate it! I hate everyone! Why can't I be appreciated! I deserve it too!" He let out a shaky breath, and winced, wiping his tears and covering his arm. As he walked out of the stall of the empty bathroom, he was quick to find out it wasn't empty. He froze on the spot, because, Mr. Anderson was standing there, and the teacher let out a gasp when he saw Kurt's arm. Blood rolled down to his palm, while his free hand covered the source of the bleeding.

"Kurt!" Blaine said worriedly, his eyes lingering on the cut, and then looked at the boy's face tears rolling down his cheek.

"Oh my god, Kurt! What-?" Blaine was about to panic, but Kurt stopped him and said, "Its okay, Mr. Anderson, just please don't tell anyone." Kurt begged, biting his bottom lip, trying to control his whimpering.

Blaine frowned, taking a hesitant step forward and said "Hey, ssh, let me see, please?"

Stepping back from Blaine's hand, Kurt stuttered, "N-no..."

Blaine frowned, and tried in a much softer, gentle voice. "Kurt, please, I won't hurt you, I promise."

Kurt sniffled. With a sigh he nodded, and let Blaine come closer to him. Blaine gingerly took his hand away from the source of the bleeding, and his heart shattering when he saw a deep cut on his arm. "Kurt, did you-"

"I'm not crazy! Okay! It doesn't matter..." Kurt said sharply.

And that made Blaine snap, "Fuck it doesn't matter! Self-cutting is horrible! Do you have any idea if this was too deep you could have died! This needs to be properly treated! Have you been doing this for a long time?"

"N-no" Kurt whimpered. Blaine's voice was intimidating and it made Kurt feel small. He kept his head down.

**"Stop lying to me, Kurt!**" Blaine demanded.

Kurt sniffled and said before breaking into a sob "Y-y-yes..."

Blaine cursed himself; if he only had stayed here, he would of known. And he felt horrible for being too loud and making Kurt cry; he wanted to take Kurt in his arms and stop him from crying, but he didn't want to scare Kurt away. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"Why are you sorry? It's not like I'm doing it to hurt you...? It's not your fault I'm like this..." Kurt said, tears streaming down his distraught face.

Blaine sighed and said in a much calmer voice, "I know, It's just… this shouldn't happen to you. I mean, look at you! You're so talented,... smart,... and your voice, Kurt, it's like the voice of angels. And anyone or anything hurting you is not right because you don't deserve it! You shouldn't have to live with it or suffer; you deserve to be happy, cared for and be treated like the star you are! You don't have to put up with this! You deserve better, you're… you're perfect..." Blaine finished his rambling, and his eyes widened. He knew he said too much,... shit! Now Kurt will probably think I'm a pedophile and slap me! He might even insult me?! I ruined it!

Instead of the worst happening though, Kurt let out a sob, his bottom lip trembling as he looked at the floor as tears rolled down his cheek and said, "N-No one ever believed in me... that much..."

"They should." Blaine said.

"No one does." Kurt told him.

Blaine sighed and placed a gentle hand on Kurt's cheek thumbing at his tears. He whispered, "Okay, ssh, now stop crying, tears are wasted over fear, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened, knowing he had heard this before. He looked up and asked in shock, "W-what did you say?"

"Um, let's get this cut cleaned..." Blaine said biting his tongue at the slip up. He couldn't have Kurt remembering who he was and when they had met in the past. He walked Kurt over to the sink, and he cleaned his wound. He calmly said, "This will definately need first aid. But that's ok. We can take you to the nurses-"

"No! Not there!" Kurt protested tugging at Blaine's hand.

Blaine nodded and said, "Okay, well, come to my class, I have a first aid kit there."

"Okay." Kurt nodded and walked behind his teacher giving them distance. He was almost close to the teacher's class room, but then he felt being slammed against the lockers. He felt a sharp pain against his injured arm, and he winced as he fell to the ground holding his bloodied arm to his chest.

"Stay out of my way Fairy!" The jock said.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Blaine yelled at the boy in the letterman jacket, who just ran away. Blaine contemplated on running after the boy or taking care of Kurt. But, right now, Kurt was more important.

"Kurt? Hey, look at me. Blaine reached to cup his face, but Kurt pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me." He said sadly.

"Kurt-"

"Just go!"

But Blaine didn't listen and insisted, "Let me help you-"

"No one helps me! You can't stop this, no one can! Just fucking go! I'm better off alone! I'm used to it, it's not like someone is out there to protect me like they'd promise! So just fuck off! I'll take care of this!" Kurt yelled, and went to stand up to try to regain his balance.

"Kurt-"

"Just go away, Mr. Anderson." Kurt said, walking away, and he cradled his arm against his chest.

Blaine watched Kurt walk away, and he blamed himself, as Kurt's words repeated in his brain, _it's not like someone is out there to protect me like they promised!_

He **promised**, Kurt! He let him down. Kurt was being bullied, and Blaine felt it was his fault. He was so angry with himself, he slammed his fist against a locker, then vanished into thin air.

* * *

Just like yesterday it was raining, thunder roared, and the sounds of rain drops fell on his window. His room was pitch black, and his blanket covered his body. His arm now bandaged and wrapped, after he told Carole he fell in the parking lot scratching his arm from a bike nearby, his mind drifted to nowhere in particular.

He was lying curled up on the bed with his scarf in his hand and a pillow he was hugging as he cried. He was so exhausted, wondering why life couldn't be easier for him.

Ever since he was kid, he knew he was different, and he knew his luck was bad. Because of this, his mother died, and he was bullied.

But then a guardian angel came leaving a scarf behind telling him to have courage. He used to get small gifts from the angel, especially on his birthday which the angel never missed. He felt powerful and brave, knowing no one can touch him as long as his angel was around. But that changed when he started high school the first day getting a cold slushy to the face. He thought maybe his guardian angel would come, but he never did. Time passed, and Kurt stopped believing. Until now… desperation reached him and he needed someone, he wanted to be loved and cared, he wanted to be protected. Nothing ever happened.

"I'm so sorry I stopped believing in you..." Kurt cried as he held on to the baby blue scarf he was holding while lying on his bed. "I just want to know who you are; I need t-to know… I n-need to know I'm not crazy! Please!" he sobbed into his pillow hoping that his guardian angel returns.

"I just don't want to be alone anymore" Kurt muffled his cries into the pillow, he felt so weak so pathetic, but was it really so bad to want to have someone, to know you're not alone.

"You'll always have me, love." A soothing voice said, and fingers ran through his hair, and Kurt jumped, obviously startled.

"What-! Get away from me! Da-!" He started, but a hand covered his mouth, cutting him off.

The person in the dark whispered, "Ssh, if you do that I'll leave, you don't want that do you?"

"Who are you?" Kurt asked, bewildered, once the hand left his mouth.

Kurt could hear the smile in his voice when the man said, "You asked for me, so here I am, Kurt."

His eyes widened and he moved away, shaking his head as he said "No… you can't be real." He scrambled across his bed to reach for his lamp, but his hand was caught by the angel, and he spoke kindly, "Don't turn on the light, I'll leave..."

Kurt didn't want him to leave so he said "No, wait, don't go..."

"As you wish." the angel said, sitting back down.

"What are you?" Kurt asked looking at the figure in the dark.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." The angel answered, standing up to walk towards the window.

"You're leaving me?" Kurt asked sadly.

The figure turned around and said, "No, I'm always here, Kurt."

Kurt frowned and said, "But I can't see you! How do I know if you're real?"

The angel walked towards Kurt letting his fingers caress Kurt's cheekbones making him shudder "You do, and you need to find me, before I can let you see me."

"And how will I do that?"

Kurt asked desperately not believing he was actually talking to his guardian angel for the first time.

The angel pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead kissing the skin softly as he whispered in his ear,

"Search for me, I'm always around you. I'm always near you. I'm with you every day, open your heart to me, love, and find me, I'm the one that cares for you deeply, and you'll find me.." He went to move his hand, but Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Wait, don't leave me, please, I need you." Kurt didn't realize he began to cry in deperastion until the angel wiped the tears from his pale cheeks.

The angel sat back down and cupped Kurt's cheek,

"Sssh, rest my dear, because I'm never gone, I'm with you, just believe in me."

"I can't." Kurt said, his doubt and fear washing over him.

"You can, just open your heart, Kurt." The angel cooed, leaning forward, his lips inches away from the pale boy. He cradled Kurt's cheek in his hand, and he brushed his lips against Kurt's before he vanished.

Kurt sat there in shock, his hand over his lips. He pressed his fingers against his tingling lips as he thought

_My first real kiss_

* * *

**A/N: *twsiting my fingers nervously* so they, kinda **_**kissed**_** and well… now Kurt's got to find who his angel really is…**

**song used is **One Day I'll Fly Away-2-Moulin Rouge OST, sung by Nicole Kidman **do listen to it if you haven't**

**Next Chp Preview:**

"SIT DOWN MR. HUMMEL!"

"NO!"

"You will do as I say or else things can get really bad"

"try me!" Kurt threatened his teacher, not knowing what he got himself into.


	4. Chapter 3: Don't Underestimate Me

**A/N: Beta'd by ****MrsDarrenCriss3 =D and well... just read and hope4 you enjoy :) leave a review if you feel like it**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Don't Underestimate Me**

To say Kurt was still dazed out from the kiss he received was an understatement, and to say that he wasn't thinking about it all the time was a big understatement.

After the weekend, wherever he was, by his locker, in the class, studying, in glee club he kept dreaming of the kiss, he never imagined that a kiss would make his head spin and make him so blissed out as that one did, it wasn't even heated. Just the brush of lips made his heart beat fast and craves for more. And then he remembered the words of his angel "_Open your heart to me."_

_"Find me."_

How was he supposed to find a boy/man/angel or whatever that thing was in school, when he hasn't even seen his face, ever! As for his voice, it was different, he didn't know how to recognize the voice, because it dawned later to Kurt that what his angel was saying wasn't in English, but was in Ancient Greek, he had no idea how on earth he understood it but now that made him far more edgier.

There was no one in this damn school who knew let alone had ever spoken Greek. Kurt was even more on edge because he kept looking at everyone that passed by him, thinking anyone of these kids can possibly be his angel.

There were two options, wait and calculate the possibilities of the person most likely to be interested in him, or as his angel said cared for him, which only made Kurt scoff because no one in this entire school gave a flying fuck about him. And the last option was to kiss every guy in this school, which was never going to happen in this or any lifetime.

"Mr. Hummel!" Blaine called out to snap Kurt out of his dreamlike state, and from what seemed like there was something on his mind that seemed to be making him upset and tense.

Kurt's head snapped and his eyes focused on Mr. Anderson he sat up straight "Wha-huh?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Blaine asked in concern trying to still keep his voice formal.

Kurt blinked to remember what he was doing before he zoned out, and nodded "What-uh, yes."

"Then please stand up and tell us about the French Revolution." Blaine said, knowing that Kurt wasn't feeling well and he was just trying to hide it.

He gulped and nodded, he began to explain "I-I-"

The bell rang at that moment and Kurt let out a sigh of relief, thankful to be saved by the bell, before he made a fool of himself.

He hurriedly started gathering his things to leave but was stopped when Blaine said "Mr. Hummel, would you mind staying behind."

Letting out a sigh he nodded and muttered "Yes, Mr. Anderson." As the last student left the classroom, Kurt stayed in his seat as Blaine closed the door behind him before he walked towards Kurt as he said

"Mr. Hummel, is there something bothering you? You have been zoning out a lot of times during lecture and are always distracted."

"I'm fine, Sir." Kurt said, his voice clearly giving away his lie.

Blaine sighed and pulling a chair and sitting across from Kurt, he said softly "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Kurt told him stubbornly, rolling his eyes at the teacher.

Blaine huffed and said sternly, tired of Kurt deflecting his problems "You are a terrible liar, I won't force you to speak, but I'm concerned for you, after last week, I'm sorry if I over stepped my boundaries but I just don't want to see my students get hurt, and self-cutting is-"

"I'm fine, Mr. Anderson!" Kurt said, his voice strained and tight.

Blaine frowned placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder as he began "Kurt, maybe you should talk to someone about it, before something worse-"

Kurt pushed Blaine's hands away and stood up from his seat saying sharply"I said I'm fine! And yes you are over stepping boundaries, can I leave now?"

Blaine sighed, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice, he nodded and said "Yes, you may." Kurt grabbed his stuff and stalked outside the class room slamming the door behind him angrily. Placing his elbows on his table, Blaine buried his face in his hands and groaned out of frustration. lwhy can't you just fucking let me in, Kurt! I want to help you, I want you to let me love you."

* * *

Kurt ran out of the classroom, feeling tears sting his eyes his vision became blurry and he hadn't realized how fast he was running until he knocked into a person and fell down on his back from the force. "Crap!" Kurt swore as he tried sitting up, with pain crawling up his spine.

"Oh, are you alright?" a boy asked as he stood in front of Kurt extending a hand for him.

"I'm fine." Kurt said trying to hide his tears.

"Here, let me help."the guy said, holding his hand out for Kurt to take, Kurt did and double check before he stood up by himself, letting the guy help him gather his stuff and had it to him.

The guy was almost as tall as Kurt, but a bit muscular than him, he had blonde hair with sea blue eyes, he was handsome, without a doubt "I didn't see you there, you were in such a hurry that I didn't even notice you banging into me, I'm Adam by the way."

Kurt nodded politely, though he didn't feel up to talking but said "Kurt, are you new here?"

Adam nodded and said in his thick English accent "Actually yes I am, I'm from England, Essex. I transferred here because I'm planning on going to NYADA."

"NYADA?" Kurt asked incredulously.

Adam smiled and said "Mhm, the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts."

"Oh y-you're into Broadway and theater?" Kurt asked, it wasn't everday when a boy in his school would be into theater like him without being gay, even though this was extremely stereotypical.

"Mhm, actually more performing based anything, I was even hoping to join the glee club here." Adam told him.

Kurt chuckled darkly and said "Don't, you'll end up at the bottom of the food chain."

"Well, it's not like I care, high school is about fun not hiding who you truly are."Adam told him.

Kurt eyebrows furrowed as he asked "Um, this is weird but don't mind me asking are-"

"I'm gay, I knew you were thinking that." Adam said with a smile and gave him a wink.

"Oh, yeah, I'm gay too." Kurt said and blushed.

"Well, Kurt, I'm not surprised, you're fashion sense certainly is impeccable" Adam said, as he eyed at Kurt's choice in clothing.

"Yeah, thanks." Kurt said, blushing more than he already was.

"So since I'm new here, would you mind showing me around?"

"Yeah, sure, come on!"

* * *

Kurt was happy the next day, not only he made a new friend, who was gay! And was good looking, it seemed like things were turning up for him, maybe his suffering was over. His happiness was short lived because as soon as he reached his locker he was shoved against the water fountain, the corner of the metal digging into his hip bone, scratching against Kurt's shirt that had ridden up, making the metal scratch sharply through Kurt's sensitive skin.

"What's up, homo? Heard you found yourself a fuck buddy, you two are disgusting!" David said to him and started laughing with the rest of his friends as they walked away, leaving Kurt clenching his bruised pierced skin as tears pooled around his eyes.

"Kurt! What happened?" Adam said, as he ran towards Kurt.

"You should stay away from me, Adam." Kurt told him pushing Adam's hands away.

"What? Why? Come on, take my hand, are you badly hurt? " Kurt took his hand and let the blonde new kid help him to his feet until he was leaning against the locker, wincing at the sharp pain in his hip and abdomen "You could be next Adam, I'm not good for you." Kurt said.

"Well, I don't care what people think! I chose who I want to be friends with and who I like, and I like you" Adam said.

"I'm not good, Adam; you can do so much better."

Adam rolled his eyes and said stubbornly "Well, I don't want better, you're good enough for me."

"Adam-"

Adam didn't let him speak and said "No more, next time if they ever come near you they won't see the last of it."

"They're jocks Adam; they can probably beat you up by just one hand." Kurt said sharply.

"Well that's encouraging, but that won't stop me from standing up for you, come on I'll take you to the nurse's office." Adam said taking Kurt's arm he began to pull him towards the direction to the nurse's office but Kurt stopped him and said

"N-no, I'm good, I hate it there."

"But you're bleeding and you probably should rest."

"Please Adam, forget about it, let's just go to class!" Kurt begged and fixed his clothes.

"Oh… okay."

* * *

It was the third class of the day and unfortunately it was Spanish and he was practically limping as Adam and he walked into class, with Adam carrying his books, he tried to keep a brave face and tried to ignore his pain. Which wasn't left un notice by his teacher, who was glaring at Adam's hand that was resting on his lower back and the patch of blood hidden under the black vest.

Blaine gritted his teeth and began class, his eyes continuously flickering to Kurt, and Adam, trying not to burn with rage.

"So class! Today on our course is… Ancient Greek Mythology, um, so how many of you know about Greek history...anyone?" Blaine asked starting his lesson.

"it's about the era of Greeks and about Greek legends." a girl from his class said.

"Good. Rachel do you know any Greek legends or myths?"

Rachel said "Uh, there's a bunch of gods in the skies, just like they showed in the movie clash of the titans."

"And there's this story of the three brothers Zeus, Poseidon and Hades." Quinn added.

"Yes, that is correct, okay so our lesson for today is about the gods." Blaine told them.

"Open your book please and read the passage, Quinn."

Kurt was barely listening to the lecture, he had just began paying attention when he got a note from Adam

Hey, Kurt?

Yes?

I was wondering, since I'm new in town and all, would you like to go out for coffee with me?

Like a date?

Yeah, uh… like a date, it's okay if you don't want to, but since you're the only one I know and I hope I'm not being too forward but I do kind of like you.

Adam it's okay, my answer is- before Kurt could finish scribbling his answer the paper was snatched out of his hand by none other than Mr. Anderson, who placed it on top of his book and said "Mr. Hummel, see me after class, you too Mr. Crawford."

"Yes, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine continued the lesson, barely listening to Quinn reciting the story of the three brothers, he knew it very well, after all the whole lesson was about him and his life and history, once Quinn had finished the story he told the class to discuss it among themselves and continue reading silently while he graded papers, which was a lie of course.

Blaine walked back to his chair and sat down, taking the note out of his book. He placed it under his table and began reading what it said, which only made his blood boil and crumbled the paper as his eyes darkened with rage and jealousy, what made it worse was he knew Kurt was hurt, the mortal wasn't fooling anyone by trying not to limp and wince and to hide that red blood stain on the side of his white dress shirt and vest.

The bell rang and Blaine sat in his chair watching everyone in class leave until Adam and Kurt were left standing in front of his desk.

Blaine watched the last person leave before he said "Mr. Crawford, this is the last time you will ever get a second chance from me, I like decorum in my class room and I do not appreciate passing notes, I hope I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Adam said, his head bowed.

"And from now on you will not sit with Mr. Hummel, just to make sure you do not pass notes again."

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Good now, you can go, and shut the door will you." Blaine said and Adam nodded giving one last glance towards Kurt before he left, closing the door behind him as he did, Kurt steadied himself from the desk on his side as he stared down at the ground, he could heard the chair pushing back and his teacher walking around his desk until he was in front of Kurt.

Blaine desperately wanted to question Kurt about his relationship with Adam but it wasn't his first concern.

"Mr. Hummel, kindly lift your shirt." Blaine said in an authoritative voice, he had for long realized that Kurt wasn't an easy one to talk to, sure he was nicer and wanted Blaine around when he only knew him as his guardian angel, he didn't know Blaine as his teacher or his true self, so from what he gathered he was done being nice; Kurt was in danger and this was the last straw.

"e-excuse me" Kurt asked, his eyes wide, and stumbling to take a step back.

"You're not fooling anyone by hiding that stain under your vest, lift your shirt, it's the last time I'm going to ask you, so either you do it or I will."

Blaine said, Kurt gulped and took a deep breath before his shaky hands took hold of the hem of his shirt before he rolled it up to reveal the wound.

"Kurt, who did this to you?" Blaine demanded.

"It's nothing I just tripped and –"

"I asked you a question and I expect the truth, who did this?" Blaine asked once again his voice more stern than before.

"I said I tripped, Mr. Anderson." Kurt told him stubbornly, pushing Blaine's hands away and covering his wound.

"I don't like lies, Kurt, I'll ask nicely, who hurt you?" Blaine said, through his clenched teeth.

"it's not any of your concern!" Kurt yelled.

"I make it my concern! Tell me right now! Don't test me, Kurt." Blaine yelled standing on his feet and glowering at Kurt.

Kurt huffed and said standing up on his feet and grabbing his things "If this is why you asked me to stay behind, then I'm not staying here for another minute!"

"Kurt sit down!" Blaine ordered.

"NO! You're not the boss of me!" Kurt said pushing Blaine's hand that's was gripping his arm.

"SIT DOWN MR. HUMMEL!" Blaine growled, his eyes burning with rage, the sound of thunder could be hear as wind start blowing wildly outside, and the skies darkened from clouds, Blaine was a hair breath away from Kurt his shirt practically brushing against Kurt's, it didn't matter If Kurt was a few inches taller, Blaine's anger and his muscular physique made him tower over the mortal.

"NO!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine backed them against the wall next to the door, making Kurt's back hit the wall with one of Blaine's hands besides his face. "You will do as I say or else things can get really bad."

"Try me!" Kurt threatened his teacher, not knowing what he got himself into. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands that were trying their best to push Blaine away, instead were pinned above his head as Blaine's face came closer to Kurt's face, at the moment he didn't care if he had to compel Kurt to get an answer but he was going to do whatever it took to help Kurt. Kurt closed his eyes and let out sigh in defeat as he whispered "You're going to assault me too, just like he did."

"Wy-what?" Blaine stuttered, suddnely pulled out of his angry state.

"Go ahead, it's not like I could be more broken than I already am."Kurt opened his eyes and let the tears roll down his cheeks, at that moment Blaine felt like the biggest asshole, he let go of Kurt's wrists, he hadn't realized how much he lost it in his rage, he stepped away from Kurt in shock.

His hand covering his mouth, he never meant to hurt him, he didn't know why but it was practically hurting him to see that Kurt wasn't seeing all his intentions were to help Kurt, but either way it seemed like Kurt was pushing him away with every move he made "K-Kurt, I didn't know what- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean- I just wanted to help you."

But Kurt didn't listen he pushed Blaine away and grabbed his bag from the floor as he said sharply, not even caring about the tears in his eyes as he stormed out of the room "Save it, Mr. Anderson." Blaine didn't know how long he stood there. He hurt Kurt, he forced him, and any hope of having Kurt open up to him shattered into millions of pieces.

As soon as he had stormed out of the class when he turned around the corner of the hallway, he came face to face with Adam.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just allergies, it happens."

"Well I'm glad I caught you, I was kind of wondering, since I'm new, maybe we could go out for coffee? If you'd like."

Kurt stared into the blue eyes, he didn't know what to do, and all he knew was that the words of his angel were to look for him, to open his heart to him. Kurt didn't know who the angel was, all he knew was that this was a chance he was willing to take, he didn't know who his angel was; but chances were anyone could be him, and Adam could be it for all he knew, so without thinking on this any further he said

"Yes, I'd love to."

* * *

**A/N: *evil laughs* didn't see that coming did'ya! **

**Anyhoo, short chapter I know, not much BIG things happened, but next chapter would be harder on poor Blainey, something tells me Adam is his next target …**

**PREVIEW:**

Blaine had noticed the way Kurt and Adam's relationship began to escalate in matter of weeks, what he didn't expect was Kurt to be so blind not to see Blaine trying to help him, he thought Kurt was just taking his time, soon he'd see who Blaine really is and maybe let Blaine love him, take care of him and cherish him for all he is.

What he didn't expect was for those days to turn to weeks, and soon months, one month had gone by like this, and what was Blaine's breaking point was when he saw Kurt standing by his locker and Adam coming over to him, bending his neck he placed a kiss on Kurt's lips; that very moment, Blaine realized what it felt like to be neglected, what it felt like to not be wanted.

He expected a lot from Kurt, he didn't know he'd give up on him, all this time of caring and looking after Kurt, changing himself for him, he walked away with a heavy heart, and pain coursing through his body.


End file.
